Farewell Upper East Side
by CullenGirl1901
Summary: Gossip Girl here, these are my last words to the Upper East Side. It's been a fun time but it's time to move on. (Based on the tv show) *one shot*


**A/N: so this is something I wrote randomly, it's not the best thing so yeah...I don't know I wanna write some Gossip Girl fanfiction and so I guess this is a start? Let me know what you think! x**

* * *

Gossip Girl here, you're one and only source into the scandalous lives of Manhattan's Elite. Or so I thought, it has come to my attention that I am no longer the main source to which the Upper East Side gain their news.

So I am sad to say that Gossip Girl is going offline, this time for good. I know that we have all had such a fun time the past few years but as many of you UESers know all good things must come to an end.

Still; it would be unlike me if I were to just pack up and leave without so much as a goodbye. So I'm leaving you with this, my last words to the Upper East Side.

I have loved providing you all with the latest gossip over the years. It has always given me a secret thrill to see how a scandal would play out in front of me. While I have been the start of these scandals I can assure you I never made them up on my own.

I want to thank you Gossip Girl readers for sending in tips over the years. I couldn't have done it without you; after all I am only one person. Or am I?

Yes, perhaps you'd all like to know who Gossip Girl is. What is her story? Why pick on these specific Upper East Siders...well that's a story for another place and another time. Like the Spectator, after everything that I have done to Nate Archibald over the years it seemed like the least I could do was get his life back on track. One that wasn't whoring around Manhattan, so good luck N, I am sure that the GG fandom will quite happily jump ship. And if not you can always give me a call.

Anyway, the best I can do now is tell you who I'm not...

One, I am not Georgina Sparks. While she tried to do her best as me she didn't quite succeed. She only used my site to make a re-entrance to the Upper East Side and even then it wasn't that dramatic. Along with the fact that she used her husband to cover for her for the day when she went to get gossip of her own – that was her giveaway. As if I would ever post a source – that's when the real drama starts.

While she may have gotten away with it for a while she was caught out – by Dan Humphrey of all people. Oh G, if you are going to become Gossip Girl then you have to be way more secretive. If Lonely Boy can figure it out then you're not doing a good job.

Two, I am not Serena van der Woodsen. Do you really think that S would be so desperate for attention that she would start a website about herself? Well...maybe but she certainly wasn't the start of this site. S did take over the site for a while after Georgina's reign she wasn't very successful. There's a reason It Girls only appear in press and don't run it.

While S was in charge you may have noticed the lack of posting, not to mention the fact that she was deferring all the attention to her cousin. Trying to create a new It Girl, it's not an easy task but S pulled it off. The only reason Serena thought this would be a good idea was so that I would stop posting about her, although apparently that's not really what she wanted. Once Charlie was positioned as It Girl, S had to tear her down.

What have we learnt? S doesn't like to share the spotlight. So if she was Gossip Girl wouldn't it be the Serena van der Woodsen fan site?

Luckily after Serena's awful reign I was able to get the site back and restore it to its high standard. Which I know you all enjoyed dearly. It's just sad that some people didn't think so, like Blair.

B, I'm sorry for telling the truth and using your diaries against you but you seem to be in a much happier place now that the truth is out. So I guess I'm not sorry and I think that you owe me an apology. I just made your life better.

As for the other rumours of who I may be...there are many and while some of them have really great stories behind them I can tell you this, there is only one original Gossip Girl and while some of you can try to mimic me and try to be the next big gossip site you will never be as good as I am. *cough cough* Nate Archibald *cough* *cough*

So even though I am not Georgina or Serena...or other suspects like Eric van der Woodsen or Dorota I could be anyone out there. Or maybe I'm everyone. Like I've said before I am nothing without you Upper East Side. While I may be one person sitting behind a desk I am not the only one looking for gossip and scandal. I'm only a messenger in most cases and as they say, don't shoot the messenger.

And although my time is up and I am moving on I want you all to be aware that while this messenger is gone, there are hundreds more in the world and someone is always watching.

So be nice to your neighbours and stay away from the parties on week nights because you never know who will become the next Serena. Splashed across every major publication in Manhattan. While it does sound like the glamorous life you should learn from S's life and know it isn't always that glamorous.

Good luck, UESers, I'll miss you and I know that you will miss me. xo xo Gossip Girl


End file.
